Fever
by prplemyth
Summary: Six months into their relationship, and Kurt's getting a little restless. He tries to get the point across to Blaine using Adam Lambert's song Fever. Klaine. Most likely a one shot.


_A/N: Yes, I realize this theme has been done before. Yes, I realize that my Percabeth peeps are going to hit me with 99 Luft Ballons filled with lead for writing more Klaine fic. This plot bunny hopped into my brain and the song worked and mother of Jesus Bale it had to happen._

_And yes, I changed some lyrics to fit the situation. Please don't hate me._

_And don't judge me for my Doctor Who references. I am deprived of tumblr due to the inability of the internet to provide me with episode four, so I retreated to Klaine fic to remedy this until 9pm when I can watch._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Adam Lambert. Don't own Fever. Don't own Glee. Wish I owned Glee._

_Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy._

It had been almost six months, and absolutely nothing.

And Kurt was getting impatient.

Yes, he realized, Blaine was being careful not to push things too far. Blaine had transferred to McKinley at the beginning of his senior year, due to issues with his parent's money and his decision to face his demons, however both Blaine and Kurt knew that tonsil hockey in front of the Choir room was not the best way to go about promoting acceptance.

Holding hands in the hallway and keeping their heads held high against the whispers and glares that the hallways were full of, on the other hand, worked well.

Kurt, though, did not understand why this chastity had to hold up when they were in private as well.

It's not that Kurt wanted Blaine to throw him up against the wall and rip off his clothes. He just would rather Blaine not tentatively stop his hand under whatever shirt Kurt had been wearing that day right on his stomach instead of moving it anywhere.

It was getting simply frustrating.

Two weeks into the school year and the Monday before their six month anniversary, Kurt and Blaine found themselves fiddling absent mindedly with their seatbelts in front of the Anderson's house.

"So, uh, yeah," said Blaine. "And that's how Wes ended up with his head caught in the Lacrosse net."

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes and kiss Blaine to shut him up. "That sounds painful."

"Wes said that getting his head out of there was like being born a second time."

Kurt let out a highly unattractive snort at that, and Blaine glanced over at him, allowing a small smile to creep across his lips. "So," said Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Blaine shrugged and unbuckled his seat belt. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to come in and hang out for a while. My mom, once she gets home from work, is making eggplant parm –"

Kurt unbuckled his seat belt as fast as he could and shut off the car.

"Wow," said Blaine as he pushed the car door open, "you have a really weird obsession with her cooking…"

"She's a goddess in the kitchen," said Kurt unapologetically as he pulled his bag out of the backseat. "It is a privilege to be in her presence."

"You don't need to suck up to her right now," laughed Blaine. "She's not home and can't hear you."

"I'm not sucking up," said Kurt. "I just really like her cooking."

Sparing him one last exasperated and amused glance, Blaine pushed open the door and called, "Dad?"

Kurt still froze a little bit whenever he walked into Blaine's home. Dr. Anderson hadn't exactly been cold the first time they'd met, but he hadn't been the most welcoming of hosts either. A firm handshake and a, "how do you do," was all Kurt was able to get out before Dr. Anderson had said, in a gruff tone, "I need to go to my office," and left.

Since then, he'd had amiable interactions with Blaine's father, but Kurt always preferred spending time at the Anderson's when Blaine's mother was the one at home.

Blaine nonchalantly kicked off his shoes, letting them fly off into the mudroom, inevitably leaving Kurt to pick his up with Kurt's own and place them on the welcome mat.

"Seriously, Blaine," said Kurt, "pick up after yourself."

"I don't think he's here," said Blaine, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's weird. He doesn't teach any classes on Mondays, I wonder where he is."

"Perhaps he's busy doing something vaguely related to European History?" Kurt suggested. He folded his arms and smirked, leaning against the wall as Blaine propped himself up on a stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know," said Blaine, crossing his legs and pretending to ponder the idea. "That's really rare for a professor of British, French and German history. That's quite the stretch, Hummel."

"Using last names is a stretch, Anderson."

"That doesn't even make sense," said Blaine, laughing. "Come here, you weirdo."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, placing a hand on the counter on either side of Blaine. "I'm the weirdo?" muttered Kurt. "You're the one who keeps asking if we can build a TARDIS."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to go back in time every once in a while."

"I think you just want the Doctor to take you to magical lands and sweep you away."

"I don't know, I'd settle for just having Matt Smith appear – mmph."

Kurt had established that the only way to shut Blaine up was with a kiss. Despite the months since their first kiss, kissing, to Kurt, was still one of those things that could cheer him up on the worst day or remind him that Blaine loved him and that he loved Blaine. He felt Blaine's smile against his lips, and pulled away.

"What's so funny, captain of the nerd patrol?"

Blaine tilted his head back and smirked up at Kurt with a familiar smolder in his eyes. "If it gets you to kiss me like that," he said quietly, "I'll talk about Doctor Who all the time."

"I just do it to shut you up."

"I never thought I'd like the Doctor with a male companion, but I feel like Rory adds a new dynamic to the show that –"

"Oh for the love of all that is holy…" Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's again, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's waist and resting the other against his cheek, parting his lips to allow Blaine's tongue to enter.

After a few second, though, he broke away. "Sorry, nerd," Kurt said over his shoulder as he walked over to the Anderson's living room. "No more kissing like that for you."

Kurt always enjoyed the frustrated expression on Blaine's face whenever Kurt left him like that. Kurt draped himself across the couch, and, like always, Blaine grinned as he sat right on Kurt's stomach.

Gasping, Kurt tried to push Blaine off, but he refused to move.

"You mess with me by withholding kisses, I sit on you until you apologize."

"Blaine," Kurt choked out, "Blaine, I can barely breathe."

"I'm not that big," said Blaine with a grin. "Plus, you're a comfy couch."

"How in the world," groaned Kurt as he bent his leg up to knee Blaine lightly in his stomach, "can you always manage to make a romantic moment so," he pulled his arm out from underneath Blaine's legs and pushed him off of the couch, "ridicu – LOUS!" The last syllable was shrieked at a decibel and pitch that Kurt refused to admit came from his own throat. Blaine had yanked Kurt down off of the couch with him, their limbs tangling together.

To both of their surprise, Kurt was sort of wrapped around Blaine with a leg uncomfortably behind his back as the two of them lay on their sides. One of Blaine's legs was in between Kurt's.

However, the awkwardness was not the first thing either of them had noticed.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, startled. They'd been this close before, what with the brief moments the two of them could get alone when neither of their parents nor muddling Finn was walking in the house, but this was the first time Kurt could exactly feel Blaine against himself.

"Um," muttered Blaine. "S-sorry," he smiled uncomfortably as he tried to unravel himself from Kurt's lanky limbs.

Kurt, on the other hand, took this time to try and experimental grind up against Blaine.

Oh.

Hello.

The combination of the feeling and the small gasp that escaped Blaine's lips was more than Kurt had expected. Blaine's blinked once or twice before looking at Kurt, who was smiling a little.

"Why would you say sorry about that?" said Kurt.

"Well, I –"

"Blaine, honey, I'm home!" called Mrs. Anderson from the mudroom.

Kurt later would describe the speed at which Blaine moved himself to be approaching that of a bullet, and the pain of Blaine's elbow to his forehead akin to that time a locker was smashed into his shin.

"Hi, Mom!" squeaked Blaine, awkwardly crossing his legs and his face burning red. "We're just in the living room!"

Kurt scrambled to the couch, but was still kneeling on the ground next to Blaine by the time Mrs. Anderson arrived, making the situation look even more uncomfortable than it even was.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said with a blush. "I'm just looking for my brooch."

Kurt mentally punched himself. He hadn't worn a brooch in a few days.

"Oh, honey, the one you left here last week?" she asked with a smile. "Sweetie, I gave it to Blaine to give to you." The blonde woman turned to her son and sighed. "Honestly, Blaine."

The teenagers shared a look, neither believing that sheer dumb luck got them out of this ridiculous situation.

"I'll," squeaked Blaine again. Kurt fought back a laugh. "I will go…Go and get it. Right now."

Kurt bit down on his thumb to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I'm making eggplant parmesan for dinner, Kurt," said Mrs. Anderson. "Are you staying?"

"Definitely."

BREAKOHBREAK

"So," said Kurt later that evening as Blaine walked him out to his car. "Before your mom walked in –"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," said Blaine, blushing red. "That was kind of too much. Was it too much?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really Blaine? Really."

"What?"

"You are the absolute king of oblivion, aren't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And there you are, proving my point." Kurt punctuated this with a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "You're adorable when you're clueless. Well, except for when my best friend or some Gap guy is involved. Then it's just irritating."

Blaine blinked. "I have no idea where you're going with this, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and settled his hand on Blaine's upper arm. "I just mean…For what happened earlier, don't be sorry. That wasn't bad."

Blaine looked up at him with a grin. "Not bad? That doesn't exactly assure me that it was a good thing."

"Fine, it was fantastic," grinned Kurt. "How's that?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side. "It wasn't moving too fast?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. You are ridiculous. Why do you always say such ridiculous things?"

"Because I am ridiculous?"

"Other than that, of course."

Blaine shrugged and leaned against the car. "I just don't want you to think it's okay in the middle of it then change your mind afterwards…" Kurt was surprised to see that, in the hazel eyes, there was actually nervousness. "I don't want you to regret anything with me."

"Blaine!" said Kurt, stepping towards his boyfriend and laying his hand on Blaine's cheek. "I forbid you from thinking that. I forbid it. Completely. No thinking that is allowed, and that is final. What do I have to do to convince you?"

"You don't have to do anything, I –"

Kurt immediately had an idea. "Prepare yourself for tomorrow, Blaine."

"Excuse me?"

"Glee club. Prepare yourself. Because you will not know what hit you." Pressing a quick and chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, he threw open the driver's side door of the car and went to get in. "I have to get home to get ready. Talk to you later, babe! Love you!"

"Love you too," said Blaine. As Kurt drove away with the windows down, he could have sworn he heard Blaine call after him, "AND YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO EMBARRASS ME!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you sure this is appropriate?"<p>

Kurt smiled at Mr. Shue innocently. "I'm just trying to branch out from show tunes and Beatles songs. I wanted to go a little bit more contemporary adult pop. Is that okay?"

Mr. Shue, the doll that he is, sighed and nodded. "Sure, Kurt. Okay guys," said the teacher, turning to the rest of the club. "Kurt's got a song he'd like to try out for the challenge this week."

Kurt stepped forward and pressed play on the radio.

As the first guitar riff began, Kurt subtly met Blaine's eyes and winked. He'd taken the liberty of changing a few lyrics to fit the situation

This should be good.

"_There he goes  
>My baby walks so slow<br>Sexual tic-tac-toe  
>Yeah I know we both know<br>That it is time, yeah  
>But could you be m-mine?"<em>

Kurt made sure to exaggerate the words a little bit, move his hips a little more than necessary, be a little bit more aggressive in the dance that he had to.

First off, because he could.

But secondly and most importantly, he wanted to get this message across. And he wanted to have fun doing it.

_"We never get too far  
>Just you, me and the bar<br>Silly menage a trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?"<em>

Rachel, Brittany and Tina got up at this point and began to dance with Kurt singing harmonies to improve the song. Finn was trying his hardest not to look at Kurt, but Finn was NOT the one whose eye Kurt was trying to catch.

The rest of the Glee club was singing along or clapping, watching, amused.

Blaine, however, was sitting in the chair with a dumbstruck look on his face, halfway between – what seemed like to Kurt – enjoyment and utter confusion.

Kurt decided he could deal with those options.

_"Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey"_

Kurt momentarily forgot exactly where he was and the situation he was in and walked up to Blaine, putting a hand on either one of his boyfriend's shoulders as he sang the next few lines, pulling away at the end and turning around to make sure Blaine had a good view of his hips as he swung them.

_"With this fever, fever, yeah  
>My one and own<br>I wanna get you alone"_

Kurt pretended not to remember what "When I Get You Alone" reminded him of, and decided it just made him more adamant about making this performance something for Blaine to remember.

And hopefully this would do exactly what he was planning.

_"Give you fever, fever, yeah_

There it goes  
>You stole my so and so<br>'Cause, sweetheart  
>No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me<br>Hey let's find  
>Time to be m-mine, mine<p>

Let's get inside your car  
>Just you, me and the stars<br>Kind of menage a trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<p>

Oh baby, light's on  
>But you're mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<p>

My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah

At this point, everyone was up and dancing except for Blaine, who was still sitting there with what Kurt decided he would call the "my name is Blaine Anderson and I never understand what is happening if it is right in front of my face" face. As he continued to sing, he had to force back a few chuckles.

_"Yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah_

You burn me, burn me up  
>Baby yea, yea<p>

_baby you're mine  
>Baby you're mine,<br>mine,  
>you're mine"<em>

After these notes, Kurt started walked towards Blaine again, extending his hand towards him. Blaine shook his head a little bit, and took it. Kurt pulled Blaine to stand up with him, the two of them dancing together as the Glee club danced around them.

_"Oh baby, light's on  
>But you're mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

Oh baby light's on  
>But you're mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Yeah give you fever, fever yeah

Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever  
>Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah  
>Give you fever, fever, yeah"<p>

At the end of the song, Kurt adjusted his vest and smiled to the glee club. "Thanks for backing me up, guys," he said with a grin. "Mr. Shue, I loved this assignment. I might try singing Adam Lambert more. His music style isn't usually what I go for, but it seems like it suits my voice. That was fun."

Mr. Shue just stared at him like he'd grown three heads. "Um…Okay. So, who's singing next?"

As Finn went up to sing "Do Somethin'" by Britney Spears, Kurt settled himself next to Blaine.

"So," Kurt said, slightly breathless. "Did you like it?"

"Yes," said Blaine, still staring straight ahead. "Oh, yes I did."

Kurt smirked again. "And I take it you liked it?"

Blaine nodded, and just then Kurt realized Blaine was digging his fingernails into his own thigh.

"Blaine, you trying to poke holes in your pants?"

Blaine crossed his legs, put his arms over his lap, and looked, horrified at Kurt. "Oh my god, you can see that? It was your song, Kurt, and keep it down – we're in school!"

Kurt had to shove a hand over his mouth to prevent uproarious laughter. "I was, oh god, I was talking about the fact that you were digging your nails into your pants! Wow, Blaine. Maybe I should have come up with that idea sooner."

Blaine tried to glare at Kurt, but the effect was marred by the fact that he was smiling and, oh, it looked like he was licking his lips a little bit.

Suddenly Kurt began to worry about poking holes in his own pants.

"So," said Kurt, leaning towards Blaine's ear, "Finn has football practice, Carol and my dad are at work. No one but me until about five pm. Want to come over?"

"God, yes."

* * *

><p>Hips ground against each other and lips parted against each other the second the two boys got into Kurt's house.<p>

Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth as Kurt tried an experimental grab of Blaine's ass.

"Oh, god, Kurt," whimpered Blaine, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "Why the hell haven't we done this before?"

"Because," said Kurt, running his hands along the waistband of Blaine's jeans, "you were always a little too cautious before."

Blaine didn't even respond with words. To Kurt's surprise, in a completely good way of course, Blaine reached forward and began unbuttoning Kurt's vest. Kurt shrugged out of it and pulled the tucked sweater out of Blaine's jeans and over Blaine's head, leaving Kurt in a simple shirt and Blaine in a white undershirt.

Their lips crashed together again, Kurt's hands roaming underneath Blaine's shirt, feeling the rippled muscles there for the first real time. He accidentally brushed against a nipple, eliciting a moan from the shorter boy.

Kurt pulled back with a smile. "Hmm," he muttered, pressing his lips to Blaine's neck, "I'll have to remember that one."

The two of them eventually ended up on the couch, with Kurt lying on top of Blaine. Kurt pressed kisses along Blaine's neck, working with practiced lips at the spots that made Blaine make those interesting little gasps. Blaine's fingers of one hand were threaded through Kurt's hair, massaging his scalp. The other hand was drawing light circles on Kurt's hip, the hand gripping it each time Kurt found a sensitive spot on his neck. Both of them were shirtless, and had dropped their clothing next to the couch. Kurt again tried that interesting hip grinding thing again, and this time both of them gasped.

Until –

"Hey, guys, anyone want to watch – oh, dear. Um, hello, guys. I'm going to, erm…"

"RACHEL?" shouted Kurt. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU…WHAT DID…OH MY GOD."

"Sorry!" Rachel pressed her hands over her eyes and stepped backwards, running into a chair. "Ow!"

Blaine reached for his shirt and crammed it over his head rapidly, and Kurt ignored the fact that he'd put it on backwards as he tried to maneuver the buttons on his shirt.

"How did you get in here?" Kurt asked, finally walking around to the other side of the couch.

"F-Finn told me I could come over before he got home, and I thought you and I could chat for a while…Sorry, Finn and I were going to watch the new Star Trek and he told me to just come over whenever I wanted to. I…Didn't know you were going to be here, Blaine."

Blaine coughed and ran his hand through his hair, blushing wildly. Kurt took in his appearance and decided that he liked Blaine looking rumpled and flushed. He made a mental note to make that happen more often.

"So you didn't think to text me…?" Kurt asked, looking at Rachel suspiciously.

"I did!" said Rachel, pulling out her phone, "See?"

Sure enough, there was a text on her phone that said, _Hi, Kurt! Is it okay if I head over?_ And afterwards was a response from –

"Me? I didn't send you anything…" said Kurt, confused.

"Yes you did," said Rachel. "You sent back 'opk' which I took to mean 'ok.' I figured you might be driving or something. You typo a lot."

"Uhoh…" said Blaine.

"What?"

"I think that might have been me…"

Kurt stared at him. "You were texting when we were making out? On my phone?"

"Don't need the details," said Rachel with a laugh.

Blaine shook his head slowly. "Um, I think I accidentally grabbed your phone when…Um."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. Um. Yeah…" Kurt's mind immediately flashed to when Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass when they were making their way over to the couch, and consciously tried to replace the image with that of Coach Sylvester belly dancing.

Oh wow.

That worked fast.

"I thought I'd heard a beep…" said Kurt under his breath.

"What was that?" Rachel said.

Kurt's head snapped up. "Nothing! Nothing at all, sorry. Yeah. But, um. Finn will be home around…Oh wow, how is it already four forty five?"

"Time flies when you're –"

"Again," said Rachel, "don't need details, you two." She smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

Blaine laughed. "I was just going to say when you're having fun."

Kurt looked over Rachel's head into the mirror that was next to the television, and winced.

"I need to go fix my hair," said Kurt. "I look like a small rodent made a nest of it. Do hobbits count as rodents?"

Rachel and Blaine turned towards him and both, at the same time, shouted, "HEY!"

Kurt laughed all the way to the bathroom, and, as he fixed his hair, decided that next time, to avoid some serious issues, the phones would come OUT of the pocket next time.

_A/N2: Double cockblock. Sorry :P_

_And I am not considering doing a follow up to this on my other account .No way, no sir. I don't have another account! What are you talking about? I'm not doing a follow up – that's absolutely completely not true in the slightest. You shouldn't say anything about whether or not I should do a follow up in a review, no you should not._


End file.
